


The Astral Plain

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really pays much attention to the Astral Plain, and what things swarm around inside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Astral Plain

No one really pays much attention to the Astral Plain, and what things swarm around inside of it. Demons, spirits, angels, or, _ghosts_ , as people call them. Well, the term ‘ghosts’ is what they are called commonly, but no one really knows the exact terms. 

 

Demons represent black, for they can be mean, fierce, and really just not care about anything, or anyone. They carry nightmares, and tend to possess people.

 

Spirits represent yellow. They are orbs of light, which you can barely see with the naked eye. They bring happiness to people around them, although the humans usually don’t know they’re there.

 

Angels represent white, because they are the nicest creatures of them all. Pretty, wise, and intelligent, bringing peace to everyone, sometimes without even trying.

 

Now that you know what, and how these _ghosts_ are, we can get to the real point of this story.

 

A demon in particular, called Way (because his first name, Gerard, doesn’t seem to fit his appearance as well), was one of the strongest of them all, mentally and physically. Everyone in the Astral Plain adored him, or acted like they did because of the powers that he held. One wrong move, and a poor soul could be banished from the plain. So everyone followed Way's lead, because, well, what else could they do?

 

There was also an angel, who went by the name of Frankie. He found Way to be… _appealing._ Frankie, or Frank for short, had a strong want for Way. Had a strong _need_ for Way, all of the time. He didn't know what made him crave for the elder demon, but there was a small tinge of hope that he could, perhaps, have him. Call him his own. Of course, demons and angels mustn't be together. But maybe they would break that rule.

 

Frank and Gerard had only ever talked once, and that was when Frank accidentally bumped into Way somewhere in the plain.

 

_“Hey. Watch where you’re going, Frankie.”_

 

That was the sentence spoken to the angel. Ever since then, Frank had had an interest in Way. After their little ‘bump’, every time they saw each other, they stared. Each ghost bored into the others irises, and the funny thing was, they didn’t even realize they were doing it, until something happened snap them out of the trance. 

 

It continued like that for a while. Just those constant stares for 5-10 minutes everyday, until one odd evening.

 

Frank was reading in his room, awaiting calls of danger in case he was needed, when there was a knock at the door. Startled, Frankie looked at the door, just a couple metres away, and set his book down on his cloud. He cautiously got up. No one ever knocked on his door, and especially not at 10pm. 

 

Frank was a little scared, to put it simply. He didn’t know what was at his door. But he had to answer it. He approached his door slowly, and opened it wide. 

 

Frankie's wings went down, and became small at who was at his door. The red-headed demon; Way.

 

Frank was at loss for words, fumbling on every syllable. “Way, what, why, uhm, hey!” He stammered, and ran a hand through his black hair. He bit down on his lip ring, as Gerard stared down at him, contemplating on whether or not to be a gentleman.

 

“I’m coming in.” Way said, as he decided to play it like a tough guy, for that is what he was, or played off to be. He pushed Frank aside, and looked around the room, finding a chair next to Frank's cloud for visitors. 

 

Creatures from the Astral Plain can’t sit on an item that isn’t theirs. Angels have clouds, and demons have thrones. If a demon sits on a cloud, they not only break the cloud, but they will burn themselves on it. If an angel sits on a demon's throne, the throne does not change, but the angel will get a fierce sting-like feeling shot through their body.

 

Frank sat on his cloud, and scooted away from the demon a bit. The demon _in his room,_ to be specific. The demon that has _set his non-existent heart on a rampage,_ to be exact. 

 

“Uh, can I help you with anything?” Frank asked carefully, not wanting to upset Way. Frank's stomach was erupting in butterflies, as he stared at the gorgeous demon. Gerard just nodded his head. “We need to talk about this.” He said sternly.

 

“About what?” Frank asked, playing dumb. He knew fully well what Gerard was talking about. “You fucking know what.” Way said. Frank gulped. He was getting angry, and Frank knew it. “You’re right, I do know what. What about the staring?” Frank questioned.

 

“I want it to stop.” Way stated, looking straight into Frankie's eyes. Frank blinked a couple of times, then nodded. “O-Okay.” He stuttered. In all honesty, Frank wasn’t sure if he could just _stop_ staring at Gerard's perfect features.

 

“Good.” Way said, and what happened next, Frank was definitely _not_ expecting. Gerard smashed his lips onto Frank's, pulling him onto the ground, so they had somewhere to land safely. 

 

Gerard straddled Frank's hips, and pulled him closer. This make out session continued for a while, until Frankie realized what was actually going on. He pushed Way off of him, and got up quickly, crawling onto his cloud, knowing he was safe there, and knowing Gerard couldn't get to him without being harmed. “What in the heavens was that?” Frank practically shouted, trying to keep his voice down. The tone was evidently there.

 

Gerard got up, and put both hands in front of him in defense, trying to calm the fragile angel. “I can explain.” Gerard said calmly. “Well, please do! One minute, you say you want everything to stop, and now you’re kissing me? What is going on?” Frank exasperated. 

 

“I didn’t say that I want _everything_ to stop. Just the staring, because…” Way trailed off, and looked at his shoes. “Spit it out, Gerard.” Frank said, and Way glared at Frank for using his first name, but continued with what he was saying. “Because I want something more.”

 

Frank blinked rapidly. What? Way, the meanest demon of all, wanted Frank, the innocent little puke? He couldn’t believe what Gerard had just said. 

 

“Yeah right.” Frank whispered, and just barely edged closer to Way on his cloud. “I’m being honest. You catch my attention, and I don’t know why! Now, I just want your lips on mine, okay?” Gerard asked. Frank cocked his head to the side. “I don’t understand though!” He exclaimed.

 

“You don’t need to.” Gerard whispered, and reached a hand out to Frank. Frank slowly nodded, and grasped Way's hand tightly, loving the warm feeling that ran through him when they touched.

 

Frank carefully got off of his cloud, and Gerard practically pulled Frank on top of him. Frank giggled, as he straddled Way's hips. “Why are you acting like this?” Frank asked. “‘Cause you’re different.” Gerard responded, and before Frank could say anything more, Gerard connected their lips in a ferocious kiss. Frank smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Way's neck. 

 

The danger of getting caught did things to them, since what they’re doing was so _wrong,_ yet felt ridiculously right. Angels and demons don’t mix. Well, except for these two. 

 

The kiss got heated, and before they knew what was happening, both of their clothes were off, and they were laying on the floor, a hot mess. Gerard grinded on top of Frank's small form, and Frank writhed as pleasure coursed through him. He hadn't ever felt it before. “I-I want you.” Frank whispered. Gerard just nodded in agreement.

 

He snapped his fingers, and in an instant, his erection was lubricated, and ready to go. Frank smiled nervously. “Impressive.” He commented shyly, almost teasingly. Gerard smirked. “I can do things that are _far_ more impressive, darling.” He said, brushing a lock of black hair from Frank's eyes before grabbing his hips. 

 

“Ready?” Way asked. Frank nodded.

 

With those two simple words, Way smiled, and pulled Frank's hips down, and they both dove into a sea of unbelievable pleasure.


End file.
